Inventive concepts described herein relate to an image sensor, an image signal processor, and/or an electronic device including the image sensor and the image signal processor.
A CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor are widely used as devices for capturing an image of the object. An image sensor converts an optical signal including image information of the object into an electrical signal. The image sensor is included in various electronic devices. The image sensor performs functions of enabling an electronic device to capture an image of the object and to recognize the object (e.g., face, motion, etc.).